Christmas Time!
by cuterebel
Summary: WARNING:Contains spoilers for the series. Also Luke stays, Claire's alive, and much more spoilers. Summary:It's Christmas time for Professor Layton and the gang, and finding the right present could prove quite a challenge, even for Hershel Layton.
1. Finding out

**Christmas Time**

Hey guys! It's Cuterebel ^_^ here's my try at a Professor Layton story so don't hate please! Um, since It's Christmas, here's a very special Christmas Edition! :D Well, R&R and I'll give you a cake. :3 (Oh yeah! Read the summary, very important info, like Claire being alive, Luke staying, and spoilers!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or any of their Characters. If I did, then Claire would be alive, Clive would be with his family, Luke would still be with his family, and Bill Hawks would be dead. Sadly though, they belong to Level-5 T_T

* * *

><p>(Professor Layton's POV)It was a chilly night, Luke, Flora and Claire were all asleep. I couldn't sleep, after the past events that happened these past few weeks still seem like a dream, and I don't want to wake up from it. I put my cup of tea down and glanced behind me to see the most beautiful women in my life. A small smile graced her beautiful face, while a blanket covered her slender body.<p>

Claire, the love of my life. I almost lost her for the second time. During those few minutes in the alley, something incredible happened. Right before she was about to vanish before my eyes, I grabbed her wrist, and held her once more. Just hoping that she stays. To my surprise she stayed. Though, she aged by about ten years, she still looked beautiful to me.

I smiled and returned to my tea. Once Claire was mine again, my luck changed for the better. Just before Luke was about to leave to move with his family, his father also my close friend offered to let me watch over Luke. Luke's father, Clark Triton noticed how sad Luke has been. When Luke found out that he can stay, all the happiness returned to his face.

As I finished the last of my tea, I put the cup away in the sink, and returned to the room and laid down next to Claire. Placing my trademark top hat on the desk beside the bed, I turn the light off a fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(Claire's POV) The sound of the birds right outside the window woke me with a start. Yawing, I looked at the clock and realized that Hershel only had forty minutes to get ready for work, have his morning cup of tea and break feast. Realizing the arms wrapped around me, I turned over to find my self face to face with pajamas.<p>

I smiled to my self, oh how I loved it when he would hold me in his sleep. Looking up, I noticed he was still sleeping, even though I was moving around a lot. "Wake up, you have only forty minutes to get ready, have your morning cup of tea and break feast," It was only a silent whisper, but I knew it was good enough for him to wake up.

"Five more minutes my dear,"he grumbled and pulled me closer. I smiled, this was such a regular routine between us. Though, I didn't want my English gentlemen to be late for work, so I puled the one card that I know would wake him up. "If you don't wake up now and get dressed, I'll fall asleep, and Flora would have to make you break feast." His eyes snapped open and he got off the bed and rushed towards the closet. I grinned triumphantly as he rushed to get his clothes together.

I got out of bed and headed towards Luke and Flora's room. Heading into the blue themed room, a little gentlemen was still sound asleep in his bed. I knew Luke wasn't much of a heavy sleeper, all I had to do was softly shake his shoulder once or twice, and he'd be up. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and said softly,"Okay, as long as you make me break feast. Not Flora." I nodded in agreement and let him get ready for school.

Once inside the pink themed bedroom, a little girl slept in the pink bed. I smiled, waking her up was easy. All I had to say was that today was a school day and she'd be up in a matter of seconds to get ready to school. "Flora, wake up there's school today." She stirred a bit, then after a minute she got up and smiled at me. "Good morning Claire. I hope you had a good nights rest," she was always so happy.

Downstairs on my way to make Hershel, Luke, and Flora's tea, the date 25th was circled in big red in. My eyes widened in response as I noticed that Christmas was only in two weeks, and I still had to get presents for the kids, and the biggest puzzle of all, Hershel.


	2. Panic!

**Christmas Time**

_Chapter two:Panic!_

Hello fellow fans of Professor Layton and his gang! Here is chapter two, please R&R and I will make you tea! Well Cuterebel is out! Peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton, if I did then Claire would be alive and living happily with the Professor, Luke would still be with the Professor, Clive's parents would be alive, and Bill Hawks will be dead. Sadly, I don't Level-5 owns Professor Layton and their characters.

(Layton's POV) Placing my signature top hat on my head, I made my way downstairs. Inhaling the sweet smell of tea and breakfast being made. Noticing the made bed of Luke and Flora, I assumed that they were already downstairs waiting for Claire to finish breakfast.

I knew it was not very gentlemen like to lose my composure, but this time was an exception. The date today and the date that was circled in red had to be false. There is no way Christmas was in two weeks. I didn't even know what to get Luke, Flora and Claire!

"Professor, are you alright? You've been standing in front of the calender for a good two minutes already!" There was a slight hint of concern in Luke's voice. Luckily though, it snapped me out of my daze. "Ah, yes, don't worry about me. I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment." I replied honestly. Though, it the look on Luke's face was doubtful I just pushed it aside, as long as the thoughts of Christmas coming up.

"Breakfast is ready every!" Claire had brought four different plates, and four cups of tea. As usual, our conversations were general. How I was doing in work, how the kids were doing at school and how yesterday was. It was like that, 'till someone brought up a certain topic.

"Um, Professor, Claire, me and Flora have been wondering since Christmas isn't to far away..."Luke trailed off, I immediately knew were Luke was going with this. Though, I knew that neither me or Claire had an idea if what to get the kids, and more puzzling what we get each other. "Since Christmas is coming up, me and Luke would like to know what you would be getting us for Christmas..."I looked up and Flora and smiled.

"Hm, you know it's not Christmas yet so you all will have to wait, that also includes you Hershel!" Chuckling, I turned my attention towards Claire and said, "I know, a true gentlemen knows how to stay patient. Also though, you also have to be patient for your gift also Claire." We all laughed at this. This is how our family should be like, everyday.

(Professor Layton's POV)Since it was my break during work, I just sat in my office drinking tea, eating my lunch and fazing out of the window. As usual, there was a puzzle on my mind but this puzzle is unusual compared to all my other puzzles. This puzzle was about my love, Claire. Though Christmas time was two weeks away, time flies by and before you know it , it's Christmas. Knowing that, I had to find a gift for Claire and the kids soon.

Thinking of a gift for the kids were easy. I'd get Luke a puzzle book from that hasn't come out yet. For Flora, I'd get her a sketch book filled with pencils for her to sketch with. The only one that I haven't found an answer to yet was for Claire. Sighing in frustration, I put my cup of tea down and leave to dispose of my rubbish.

There's no doubt in my mind that Claire has no trouble getting me a gift. What do I do now?

(Claire's POV)I sighed in frustration, why must you be so complicated Hershel. I love you and all, but I just don't know what to get you. The gift I want to give you has to be special, no one else can give you this gift. This should have been easy for me! Thinking of the kids gifts were easy enough! Luke would be getting a teddy bear with a blue cap like his. And Flora would be getting a brand new pink dress. I know these kids as if they were my own, I treat them like their my own. So choosing out a gift for Hershel should be easy!...Right?

I got off the couch, and headed towards the door. On my way out I grabbed my bag and scarf. It was quite chilly outside, but it's nothing that I could handle. Plus, I needed to get Flora's and Luke's gifts so I could hide them.

On my way towards the market, my mind wondered to how like would be if me and Hershel were married. I know that I would love be married to him, it's just he hasn't asked me yet. Though on the night he became Professor he seemed to have brought something up that still makes me wonder. Sighing, I picked up my pace, just so I could be home before the kids and Hershel.

Woah, at least this one is one chapter is longer then the last chapter. Not to mention I was working on this since 2:30 so please excuse the sloppiness of my work. Now that I mention it, my last chapter sure had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Well I'll try to get better. For now, just R&R please. Happy holidays every one! :)


	3. Shopping! And a Special Surprise?

**Shopping!**

Heyyyooo! I'm back! Well, here is one of the most important chapters of this story. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys :') here's some cake and tea for you guys! Enjoy this chapter and please R&R as usual! ^_^

Disclaimer:I don't own Professor Layton and his characters, if I did, Claire would still be alive and with Professor Layton, Luke would still be with Professor Layton, Clive's parents would still be alive and Bill Hawks will be dead.

(Claire's POV)The streets were buzzing with people, most likely doing Christmas shopping. I had no problem with Christmas, really just picking out the presents, especially when a certain gentlemen with a certain top hat was involved.

While going through all the stores, I was able to find Luke a teddy bear with a blue hat to match his, and Flora's brand new pink dress. Easy, all I needed to do now was find Hershel's gift, and he comes home in...I checked my watch to see what time it was and nearly ran into an old lady in front of me. They come home in ten minutes.

Turning around, I yelled to the old lady,"I'm so sorry for almost running into you. I didn't see you!" By the looks on her face, she wasn't happy.

I ran, ran like never before, just to make sure I get home before Hershel and the kids. On my way home, I almost ran into five people, and nearly ran into this little puppy. Though, I was happy to have gotten home before Hershel and the kids. Though, my legs were killing me I ran up stairs and hid the presents in mine and Hershel's room.

"Claire, where are you?" It was the voice of the certain Professor who was gonna drive me crazy one day. But I could never hate him no matter what, I love him to much to do so. "I'm up stairs, I'll be down in a second!" I sighed, getting Hershel a gift was far to complicated for me, but I was determined to solve this puzzle!

I sighed, I had work for two more days, after that, I'm free to spend time with Luke, Flora and Claire. Though during the next two days I'm gonna need to think long and hard on Claire's gift.

Getting up, I made my way towards the kitchen and made my self a cup of tea, and another cup for Claire. As if on cue I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I turned around to flash Claire a smile and turned back around to finish making our tea. All of a sudden, a perfect plan hit me. Finishing up our tea, I made my way towards Claire, though I couldn't help a small grin creep onto my lips.

(Luke's POV)"Pst, Flora!" Whispering into Flora's ear, a plan popped into my head, I knew it was a brilliant one though I wouldn't know if the Professor would approve of it. "Yes Luke?" I grinned, I knew this plan would work even if the Professor wouldn't like it.

After telling Flora my brilliant plan, we both agreed to at least attempt the plan. "Use your innocent girly voice on the Professor, maybe he would agree!" She nodded in agreement. "Proofesssoor? Can please oh please have a Christmas tree?" Oh gosh, that voice was so cute at times. Wait! What am I saying! This is Flora were talking about here!"Um, sure Flora, no gentlemen can deny the needs of a beautiful young lady like your self." The voice of the Professor snapped me out of my thoughts.

I faced Flora and grinned, our plan was making the right turn.

(Claire's POV)The way the kids are looking at each other, I knew they were up to something. Especially the way Flora used her high girly voice, there's no good when someone uses that voice.

Pushing it aside, I stared at Hershel, still pondering on what to get him. Sighing I pushed the thought aside and finished up the last bit of tea I had left. The sudden knock on the door startled me. "Hm, I wonder who that could be at this time of the day." I agreed with Hershel, who would be here at Nine 'o clock PM?

"Professor? Are you there? Please don't tell me you forgot about me." That voice, it sounded so familiar, but who could it be? "I was released early due to good behavior, please let me in Professor it's cold out here." Hershel got up and made his way to the door smiling the whole time.

"Professor? Who is it?" Luke and Flora were just as curious as me."Ah, Luke, Flora, Claire, please don't tell me you forgot our good old friend Clive did you?" Clive, the boy who had tried to destroy London, no one could blame him, his parents died due to a science experiment. "CLIVE!" Luke's random out burst was abnormal, though completely understandable.

Hershel opened the door to reveal a young man, who looked quite like an older version of Luke, just dressed in a black button up and dark blue pants."Ah, Professor, it's nice to see you on this fine weather isn't it?" Even under his search for revenge and all consuming madness, Clive is a really good guy. And it's thanks to Hershel, that Clive found his parents again once he was released from jail.

Clive's parents were found alive, it's just they were injured severely and suffered amnesia. Due to that, Clive wasn't able to return to his parents. It's quite a sad story, but at least it ended up happy in the end. Though, what surprises me the most is how Bill got the death sentence. When they found out he was selling the time machine parts, not only did he test it when it wasn't ready and killed innocent people, he sold the time machine to an illegal company.

"Professor, if I may, is it okay if I stay with all of you for Christmas, my parents are still trying to get their memory back, so they have to stay in rehab for a while longer." I smiled at him, he was allowed anytime, though it was also up to Flora, Luke and Hershel.

"Of course my dear boy, your allowed to stay here for as long as you need." That is Hershel for you, always a gentlemen. "You sure can! Maybe then you can teach me all about machinery!" Clive was like an older brother to Luke now, teaching him more and more about mechanics and engineering.

"You can stay, as long as I get my apology for kidnapping me!" I couldn't stifle the giggle, even though I knew Flora was joking, it was still funny. "Of course of course, what gentlemen would I be if I don't apologize to this beautiful young lady" Stepping inside, Clive stood in front of Flora and bowed as a prince would do to a princess.

"I am very sorry my beautiful maiden. Please forgive me." By this time, Luke, Flora, my self and even Hershel were laughing. This is what a family feels like, no matter who we are.

Oh gosh so much surprises in one chapter. Don't worry there's still a lot more. Next chapter, will have even more info on Layton's gift for Claire, Flora and Luke's plan and how Clive is involved in it all? Well, Read it and find out next chapter! Oh and just a quick warning, I'm gonna change the format for this story now after this chapter;

Regular font is just an action or a speech or yeah.

Though, Italic font is _Thoughts of each character._


End file.
